


Love is patient, love is kind

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Mikoto really isn’t a morning person, Morning Cuddles, Raihan is a sweetheart, Unconditional Love, Understanding, boyfriend hoodie, morning fluff, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: No matter how exhausted he gets, Mikoto will always be there; no matter how  grumpy Mikoto  is in the mornings, Raihan will always understand, after all, there’s nothing they wish more than seeing the other happy.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Love is patient, love is kind

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was written for Rock and their awesome OC, Mikoto! It was my pleasure to work with such amazing OC, thank you so much for entrusting me with this! :D

“Mikoto!”

He heard his name, in the distance of a dream.

Then, silence.

And, then…

“Mikoto!”

This time it had been screamed way louder, shaking him from his slumber and making him meet again with the coldness of this cloudy morning.

“Come here! Breakfast is ready!”

Mikoto didn’t want breakfast, gosh- he just wanted to eat sleep, if that was even possible, he felt exhausted beyond words, his eyes too heavy to open them, his body too numb by the weather and the emptiness at the other side of the bed.

It was obvious he would feel exhausted, after all, last night had been a crazy one: Raihan had have a match and he won it in crushing victory, making all his fans hype, demanding him to make many pictures with them and sign photographs, caps and Pokéballs; Mikoto had stuck by his side all the time, trying to not get lost in the big crowd which easily startled him whenever someone got too close by accident; and if that hadn’t been enough, he also had to go through the whole celebration party, with more fans as well as friends, all in a very limited space, which only got noisier and noisier.

Of course, he didn’t complain at the moment because this had been Raihan’s victory, and he preferred to see him this lost in the hype instead of moping over bad comments about his defeats.

However, as happy as he was for him, he needed to recover from all of that.

“Mikoto, dear! Please!”

He was about to word an “I don’t want to go”, yet, he could already imagine Raihan’s sad face at him not eating what he woke up early to prepare, so he remained silent, fell asleep again, and…

“Mi-ko-to! It’s going to get cold!”

Just as he would the moment he stepped out from his cocoon of sheets.

But again, not doing so would be like wasting Raihan’s efforts to wake up early and prepare something for the both to eat, so, frowning, Mikoto got up from bed, and with a very slow pace walked all the way to the kitchen, following the scent of delicious hot cakes as his eyes were still mildly closed.

“Hello there, Mikoto!”

He couldn’t help it, he ended up grunting as he sat down in the table and made his head rest over the glass, shaking a bit thanks to the cold he was feeling.

“Oh, what’s wrong, sleepyhead?”

He mumbled, “I wanna sleep.”

“You can sleep a bit more after you have breakfast! You’ll see, you’ll sleep better after you eat something delicious.”

But he only got to reply, “I wanna eat sleep.”

Between his drowsiness, Raihan’s loud laughter felt a bit disruptive, “eat sleep? Are you a Munna or something?”

Once more, he grunted.

“Here’s your breakfast, please, eat a bit if you can.”

Mikoto raised his head, and indeed the nourishment looked delicious: it was hot cakes with honey, bacon and orange juice, certainly, something Raihan had to wake up early to prepare.

Yet, Mikoto couldn’t find the strength on himself to even grab the fork, for some odd reason he was feeling way too cold to function this morning.

“What’s wrong, huh? Why aren’t you eating?”

The only reply he offered was, “I’m cold.”

“Well, yeah, it’s a fairly cloudy day outside, but-”

He kept shivering in silence, staring at the wall, until he felt steps approaching him, and soon enough, he had Raihan’s navy blue hoodie resting on his lap.

“Put this on, then!”

Mikoto didn’t hesitate for a second; he put on the hoodie, and the soft fabric, along with the comforting natural scent of Raihan all over it, made him snap awake for once.

“Better?”

Still slowly, yet a bit livelier, Mikoto nodded and then began to eat.

Later, Raihan joined him in the table and the both began to have breakfast in silence, and at certain moment this caught up Mikoto’s attention; Raihan would usually play some soft guitar music on the radio, or would have the TV on at some sports channel to keep himself entertained while he cooked, but this time around there was no sound of cheering coming from the TV, no music, just the sound of the wind outside, of the birds chirping, of the stillness indulging them.

And that felt… nice. Mikoto loved to be surrounded by this comfortable silence, it felt like the world had the time to be patient with him, to let him put himself together. This was a very subtle delicacy he always appreciated.

At certain moment, to be more specific, right when he stopped watching Raihan’s smile in front of him because he happened to be done eating, Mikoto felt fully awake, but now he couldn’t share this with Raihan and equal his good mood, no, in fact, his boyfriend washed his dish and left the kitchen in a clear sign of being giving him some space; Mikoto more often than not needed space, but right now wasn’t the case.

So, he washed his dish, a bit scared that he might had messed it all up so early in the morning, and decided to just go back to the master room, silently, to not keep giving Raihan wrong signs, yet, in his way there, he found the man on the couch, and he, he gave him a reassuring smile in exchange.

Coyly, to make sure everything was alright, Mikoto asked, “can I join you?”

Raihan’s blue eyes shined lovely, and he grinned widely, oh so widely, to then spread his arms and reply with a soft voice, “come here.”

Irremediably attracted to him, Mikoto incorporated on the couch, sitting between his parted legs in such way that Raihan was now fully wrapping him from behind, resting his chin over his shoulder, squeezing him softly, lovely, filling him with warmth as he listened how the first raindrops began to hit the windows.

After a while like this, Mikoto finally got to word something, “thank you.”

Still smiling, his boyfriend asked, “why for?”

The answer was and always had been this simple:

“For loving me,” he paused briefly, and elaborated, “for… loving me even when I’m this grumpy.”

“I just love a grumpy little Miko, I can’t help myself” he stated, playfully, singing the last part.

And for once, Mikoto laughed, lightheartedly, lowly.

“For real… back in the orphanage, if I’d acted this way… they would’ve sent me straight to hell.”

This was a delicate topic, Mikoto had made up his mind that it would always be, and as such, Raihan handled this carefully by kissing softly his nape, lacing his hands, and then pecking a knuckle.

“Luckily we found each other and now you are here. I mean, I do understand why you’re grumpy, I know yesterday was a bit overwhelming for you and that you’re tired for that,” Raihan said, with a more solemn tone now, in a whisper, so intimate, so close, “I know crowds overwhelm you, I know that having so many people bumping you accidentally startles you and gets you wrong. But you endured it for me, only to see me happy.”

“You know I’d do anything to see you happy, Rai. You mean everything to me.”

“And you mean everything to me and more so, Mikoto.”

And so, he coaxed him to face him, and indulgently Mikoto shut his eyes, ready to receive Raihan’s kiss, and when it landed on his lips with tenderness, he felt his heart fluttering and his cheeks tingling and burning in pink colors, his soul getting cleansed, so, so cleansed.

“Now. Is there something else I can do for you, sweetheart? Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep a bit more?”

He had run out of words, so he only got to nod.

And Raihan fully laid in the couch, and then offered his arms to nest him there, and feeling this precious closeness, this safety, this comfortable silence, Mikoto fell back to sleep, having this sensation that a warm cloud of safety was lingering over him, a cloud he never wanted to dissipate because he waited his whole life for a love like this.


End file.
